my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Pryde
Real Name: Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde *'Current Alias:' Star-Lord *'Aliases:' Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, Kitten, Katzchen, Katya, Pun'kin, Sprite, Ariel, Professor K, Professor Kitty, Cat, Lion, Half-Pint, Lady Shadra, "Suburbia", "Lady Shadra of the Cat People" *'Relatives:' **Kate (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) **Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt, deceased) **Nina (aunt) **Carmen Pryde (father, deceased) **Theresa Pryde (mother) **Kenny (cousin) **Peter Quill (fiancee) *'Affiliation:' Guardians of the Galaxy; formerly X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), X-Men (tutor); X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Excalibur (founding member), S.H.I.E.L.D., Murder Circus (brainwashed), Lights (liaison, Paladins Squad, Gladiators, New Mutants, Knights of Wundagore *'Base of Operations:' C.I.T.T.; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Breakworld Bullet, deep space; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Braddock Lighthouse, England; an island in the Bermuda Triangle *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Engaged *'Education:' Some university-level courses *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Deerfield, Illinois Powers and Abilities Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing". When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing"state so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving before she enters it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Shadowcat's phased state became her natural state. She only remains solid by concentrating and reverts to her phased state if that concentration is disrupted. *''Physical Disruption:'' Shadowcat can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. *''Non-Corporeal Physiology:'' Shadowcat's intangibility abilities make her practically untouchable. *''Air and Water Walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Phasing/Intangibility Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing powers, Shadowcat has been able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice, she has learned to phase other objects along with her self without harm to them, and, at one point, phased an entire X-Men team. She can also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phases along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Camouflage:'' Shadowcat can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. *''Shadow Camouflage:'' Shadowcat can also become completely invisible and unseen in shadows. *''Electronic Disruption:'' When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts are highly erratic when phased, as if there is no mind to telepathically affect. *''Cloaking:'' Shadowcat can hide herself and others from any type of optical eyesight. *''Black Vortex Empowerment:'' After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex, Shadowcat's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of her previous abilities, now being able to phase through different planes of existence and ascend to a cosmic plane. Nick Fury's intel classified her as power level 7. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Intangibility Category:Air Walking Category:Water Walking Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathic Resistance